


These Miles We Run

by CheekysMagic



Series: The Perks of Cliff Jumping [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Continuing from Intimacy is Only The Beginning, Fluff, Gay sex will cometh, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a lil bitch, Hannigram - Freeform, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Build, Someone Help Will Graham, Spoilers, Will needs to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are planning their new life together, but at costs that will make them question everything they have built together. </p>
<p>It will all start, when Will throws away what he already had. </p>
<p>And then replaces it all, with Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from 'Intimacy, Is Only The Beginning' 
> 
> Will and Hannibal get into a fight, already spatting despite only having just got together. 
> 
> Can Hannibal convince Will to love him? 
> 
> Or can Will convince Hannibal he needs to be patient?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

Silence permeated the room like a thick fog seeping its way through every crack in the walls. It was hard to breathe in, disorientating and in all, unexpected. 

Will broke it however, unable to allow himself to keep breathing it in like a toxin that was flooding his bloodstream. 

“I-I’m sorry.. You want me to what?” 

Hannibal furrowed his brow and quirked his head to the side, as if he were unable to find the cause of Will’s confusion. As if the question he had just asked, hadn’t been said. 

This made Will frustrated and therefore he broadened his case. “Y-you want to marry me? We’ve barely even consummated our relationship let alone move to the point of wanting to get married. Plus, I don’t know if you had forgotten Hannibal in the midst of you escaping custody and taking me to that house, I am still married to Molly” 

Hannibal’s nose furled at the idea of Will’s wife and the hands around Will’s body loosened their grip. Will could feel his repulsion yet he decided to press on. 

“Tell me Hannibal, why do you want to marry me?” 

It didn’t take long for an answer, as Hannibal adjusted himself and his once fawning expression over Will because almost darkly serious, enough to even have Will feeling slightly uncomfortable in his presence. 

“I want to marry you, because it will help to have a marriage certificate when we change our identities. Being husbands is much more probable and easier to explain then… Then being boyfriends” Hannibal explained, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck which showed he was uneasy having to explain himself. Will didn’t pity him though, he was annoyed that Hannibal had expected him to understand. 

However, Will’s heart was warmed after Hannibal’s explanation. It wasn’t just a mad declaration of love on the older man’s part, he was using it to make their relationship seem more legitimate, which Will could admit was a smart choice. 

But the idea of being married again, the commitment already scary when he had married Molly. Was just as daunting when he was thinking that he was going to have to marry Hannibal Lecter. 

He didn’t resent Hannibal or wish for their relationship to not evolve into something that later could be legitimate marriage. It was just the idea of how soon it was going to happen, even if it weren’t for how Hannibal had put it earlier – For love.

Will closed his eyes and sighed as he pressed his head against Hannibal’s and breathed him in. His scent was warm and comforting, something that had butterflies flourishing in Will’s belly at the thought that Hannibal Lecter could actually give him comfort. 

“I will marry you Hannibal, for legitimacy on us running away. But know this, I will not see you as my husband until I feel like you truly are. Right now, you are-” Will opened his mouth but found himself lost for words, he wasn’t entirely sure what Hannibal was to him. 

When his eyes met Hannibal’s, he could see the emotional pain behind them and this made Will feel guilty. But whenever he tried to finish the sentence, his mouth and mind just couldn’t find the right words. 

He sighed and tousled Hannibal’s greying hair, hoping he’d dye it again since it was strange to see just how much imprisonment had aged him. While the years of living his usual lifestyle with Molly and Walter had if anything, improved Will. 

“One day, I’ll come up with a word Hannibal. Just right now, I can’t say I know what you are to me. You’re my friend, but you’re more than that now” 

Hannibal just hummed at him and closed his eyes, resting against Will’s shoulder as he relaxed into his embrace and Will could feel the both physical and emotional chill in the air. His breath coming out like fog again, he could feel tears welling in his eyes. 

His hands wrapped tightly around Hannibal and he hid his face in his neck, the tears dripping down so they stained the other man’s skin. “I do care about you Hannibal, please just know that” 

He felt Hannibal’s grip intensify and the emotion around them seemed to become warmer, much to Will’s relief as he held himself closer against Hannibal and wished that his body would never depart from his own. 

Morning came and when Will awoke, he was disappointed to find that Hannibal was not with him on the couch. The fire was burning once more and he had a shawl draped across his body, when he shifted the blanket and looked down at himself, his boxers had been put on. 

He’d upset Hannibal last night, and he was facing the consequences. 

Will got up and wandered into the kitchen where he guessed Hannibal would be, his guess made correct when he saw the older man making breakfast. It was simple, nothing more than some sausages and bacon that he’d grabbed from the house by the cliff. It still smelled pleasant regardless. 

“Hannibal” Will started, the guilt eating up at him to the point it was making him feel sick. “I just wanted to apologise for last night, I think I hurt you again” 

The sickness increased when Hannibal didn’t immediately respond, too indulged in pouring out their coffee before he turned around to look at Will and his face was laced with an unnerving iciness which had Will fall back on the balls of his feet. 

“Hannibal please, I.. You’re being unfair, you need to give me time to figure this out on my own. Just because you know how you feel about me, doesn’t mean I do about you” 

The older man heaved a sigh and plated up their breakfasts, passing Will his plate before he went and sat at the table. Will wasn’t having this childishness, he was sick of having moments of clarity that were suddenly struck down by Hannibal’s upset. 

He wasn’t going to live with a man who had the emotional imbalance of a fucking cat. 

Will aggressively slammed his plate down on the table in front of Hannibal, catching the other man’s attention as he looked up at Will with a particularly surprised expression. Will just scowled at him, furious at his brattish behaviour. 

“Look here, Hannibal Lecter. I am not going to marry you and then run away to fuck knows where with you if you’re going to be like this every time I don’t reciprocate your love. You dealt with my rejection all those years ago, you had time to dwell on it in your time in prison and you know my feelings have evolved since seeing you again.” 

He sighed, pinching his brow at the hurt expression Hannibal gave him. “Please just, understand that once upon a time; I may have loved you Hannibal, but you’ve done a lot to me. You convinced me you killed our daughter, brought her back and then actually killed her in front of me. That, I will never forgive you for” There were tears pricking in Will’s eyes, the memory physically stinging. 

“You cut me open, gutted me and left me with a scar so I would always remember you. You tried to eat my brain, had me shot twice. I’m covered in scars now Hannibal, scars that will only ever remind me of you. And now, that I killed Dolarhyde with you and practically left my family behind to be with you. You need to realise that a simple reciprocation of your love will not come easy. Do you understand?” 

The other man was utterly stunned at Will’s rant. Though his face did not show it and he remained quite solemn in the way he took in the pain and anger of what Will had just declared to him, Hannibal understood what he meant and therefore, nodded his head. 

“Good, I’m glad we could find something to agree on” Will slumped down in his seat beside Hannibal and starting to eat his food. Despite the simplicity of the meal, it was still cooked to perfection though he wouldn’t dare admit it. 

There was tenseness from the other man and that pained Will slightly, deciding to rest one of his hands atop Hannibal’s on the table and keep it there while he finished his food. 

He didn’t see it, but Hannibal’s face lit up, a small smile residing there as he too resumed clearing his plate. 

Will may not feel the same way now, but he said that he had and therefore that meant, he could feel it again. 

When Will had finished his food, he left the table for Hannibal to clear while he went to go get ready. Hannibal looked over at Will’s now empty plate, seeing something golden beside his coffee mug. 

Hannibal leaned over and picked it up, his breathing becoming shallow when he saw what he was holding in his hand. 

It was Will’s wedding ring.


	2. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I've had exams and I've just been procrastinating this like crazy D: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Will and Hannibal get married, but it isn't the only thing that they've got to share in their new lives together.

The marriage was simple. Easier than what Will had been expecting. No fancy ceremonies, no one coming up to congratulate you and invade your personal space. No cake cutting, after-parties or dances that followed with an expected consummation of said marriage. 

All they did was sign a certificate, that confirmed they were married to each other. 

Will could have cried; he really could have. He had no idea it was that easy, no months of planning and trying to find what suited the other person’s interests. Molly had dominated the plans of their wedding and Will had gone along with it, not wanting to get involved.  
Christ how he wished he could have just asked her to sign a certificate instead of having to having to try on ten different suits all with the same colours and ties. 

He remembered the migraine that followed after they had said their vows and kissed. How he had to stand up and make a speech, listen to people bullshit things about how happy they were about their marriage. How he had to stand up and dance in front of everyone with Molly, to a song she had chosen that was frankly a little too cheesy for his liking. 

How he wished it could have been so easy. 

Will held the certificate in his hands and looked over the signatures written at the bottom. His own script and then at Hannibal’s which was the same as it had always been when he had signed the letters he’d addressed to him. 

It made his heart ache to think that he had remarried so soon but he was happy to know he was married to someone who genuinely understood him. In ways that Molly just simply could not. 

Hannibal approached him, cocked his head to the side as he saw how Will curiously kept running his fingers over the scrawl of their names. He placed a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of what seemed to be a trance. 

“Do you have an issue with this Will?” Hannibal asked genuinely, wanting to know Will’s true emotions about their new step into marriage with one another. 

The younger man opened his mouth to reply but he was quick to shut it and then clear his throat. “I wouldn’t say I have an issue with this marriage, more that I had an issue with my previous one” 

This elicited a reaction out of Hannibal, surprise mostly but he felt intrigued to know why Will suddenly resented his marriage to Molly after being so defending of her earlier that week in the kitchen. 

“Why do you resent your previous marriage Will?” 

Will pulled his lips into a thin line and frowned, exhaling shakily as he went over thoughts in his head that he knew he’d struggle to make into words. “I guess I didn’t enjoy the glamour of weddings, the celebration of becoming legally bound to another human. It was an uncomfortable experience for me. But this, what we did today. It was very comfortable for me and it makes me think badly of what had happened in my first marriage” 

Hannibal nodded his head, understanding him. “Is there anything I can do to not make you resent it?” 

He shook his head and Hannibal took it, squeezing his shoulder to give him reassurance. 

“I want you to know Will, that tomorrow we will also have to leave the country. I need to know if there’s anything you want to do before we go” 

Contemplating Hannibal’s words, Will mulled things over before he lifted his head and faced the older man for the first time since they had begun talking. 

“I want to go to Moosehead, there’s something I need to get there” 

Moosehead Lake was cold when they arrived. Their breaths ghosting in front of them as they wandered along the snowy landscape towards Will’s cabin where Molly and Walter would be sleeping. Will thought about them, how they were probably told he was dead. It hurt to think of them mourning him. 

The grip on Hannibal’s hand tightened and he looked over at Will, he could see the stricken expression on his face and it made his stomach flutter. “Are you sure you want to go in there Will? What if you never come out?” 

Will scoffed, bowing his head before he turned it to face Hannibal. “Trust me on this Doctor Lecter, I made a promise to come with you and I’m not going to allow myself to break it” 

Hannibal nodded at him and let go of his hand, watching as the younger man began to trudge towards his old home and then entered the door with little difficulty. It only took him ten minutes, before he was coming back out again with Winston at his side. 

It was a warming sight. To see how Will was so dedicated to his pack but knew he could not take them all. When Hannibal had explained to him, how the most they could take was only one hound. He had saw the heartbreak in Will’s eyes, the physical pain in thinking he would have to leave his dogs behind. 

The one dog that had reached out to Will’s heart the most had been the one he had chosen, which was why he was now accompanying them as he trotted alongside Will as they made their way back to the car. 

“Did anyone see you?” Hannibal asked, placing his hand on Will’s and feeling how they were shaking as they gripped the steering wheel. 

Will shook his head, it was lowered and he was staring at the break and clutches at his feet. There were tears dribbling down his cheeks and Hannibal leaned over, pressing his head into Will’s temple. 

“I’m going to miss them” Will whispered, his voice audibly broken as he gritted his teeth and choked on his tears. “I’m going to miss her and I’m going to miss Walter”  
Hannibal breathed out and took the keys out of the ignition, pressing a soft kiss against Will’s cheek as he could feel that his whole body was trembling. 

“Let me drive, you need to rest” 

So Will let him, sat in the backseat with Winston and petted him until his eyes grew heavy and his mind went blank. When he awoke, Hannibal was carrying him into their own cabin while Winston was obediently following behind them. 

“Thank you” He muttered drowsily, watching as Hannibal carefully placed him onto the couch where they had first made love. 

Hannibal smiled at him and sat down in the space beside his feet. “It’s the least I can do to assure you’ll be comfortable in your new environment Will” 

The younger man hummed before sitting up, looking over at the carpet in front of him and immediately smiling when he saw Winston sat there. He reached over and stroked his head, watching as the hound pressed his head against his hand with caring intimacy. 

“Where are you taking me exactly?” Will asked, coming to realise he never really pondered where Hannibal and himself would be going, only ever accepting the idea that wherever Hannibal went, Will would go with him. 

“Paris” Hannibal replied matter-of-factly, never looking over at Will but instead at the dead fireplace that was now nearly empty of its fuel. Having been burned in the days that they had housed themselves in the cabin, its sustainability was coming to an end. “I grew up there in my youth, I feel most comfortable returning there until we can find a more permanent home together” 

Warmth spread itself through Will at the idea of them actually having a home together, living with one another. Though Will was yet to find himself actually in love with Hannibal Lecter, he was not opposed to the idea of spending the rest of his life with him. 

The idea was if anything, comforting to him. 

“I understand why I couldn’t bring the whole pack now” Will said with a chuckle, though there was pain behind his words. Hannibal immediately picked up on it, taking his hand into his own and squeezing it. 

“When we find a permanent home Will, I promise you can build your own pack again. I know how much those dogs meant to you and helped you, I am not blind to how their presence made you feel happy” 

Will smiled at his words and squeezed his hand back. “Thank you Hannibal, that means a lot to know you understand” 

Hannibal smiled back and then leaned closer to him, so that their faces were inches apart. “I want nothing more than for you to be happy Will and I will make it my mission to make sure that in the end, you are” He pressed his lips against the younger man’s and breathed him in, his musk stirring his cock but he made no effort to pay it attention. 

Winston settled himself beside the couch and was quick to fall asleep, no surprise considering Will’s interruption to his sleep when he’d stole him from his previous home. Will noticed and went to stand up, taking Hannibal’s hand and tugging it. 

“We should probably follow his example; it’s been a long day for both of us” 

They both made their way towards the bedrooms and then they both paused, Will should have let go of Hannibal’s hand and walked into his own room but tonight felt different. It felt wrong to have gone into a different room and sleep on his own. 

“Is everything alright Will?” 

Will turned to face Hannibal and looked down at their hands whose fingers were still interlinked. “Yes, I’m just.. I’m just having trouble letting go” 

Cocking his head to the side, Hannibal’s brow knitted together in confusion as he took a step forward and brought Will closer to him. “What seems to be the issue? What can’t you let go?” He asked, his closer presence meaning that Will could feel his warmth much more intimately now. 

“I mean with our hands; I don’t want to separate them” 

There was a moments silence before either of them spoke again, the only thing being heard was Winston’s grizzly snoring from the living room. 

“Will, do you wish to sleep with me?” The expression itself sounded much more innuendous than Will knew Hannibal had meant it, but he wanted it to. Because he knew it himself, that he wanted to sleep with him. 

He wanted to sleep with Hannibal Lecter and not in the way that Hannibal meant it. 

His eyes slowly looked up from their hands and he swallowed the saliva that had been gathering in his mouth. Will stared up into Hannibal’s face, contemplating the answer he wanted to give him. 

“Yes” Will breathed and Hannibal led him into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun! 
> 
> Gay sex will be the next chapter and unlike the last story, it wont be chopped up into parts so you'll get the whoooole experience in one chapter. 
> 
> Look forward to it ;)


End file.
